Game Insane
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi. JokerxHarry, Bônus especial da fic Lullabie, Harry ajuda seu amante a fugir de Arkham Assylum e tem uma surpresa preparada para ele! Qual sera que vai ser a sua recompensa?


**N/A:** E aqui estou novamente com uma fic com um casal que pode ser taxado como inusitado, na verdade um bônus desse casal! Já que essa fic é tipo uma fic que eu e Shiro escrevemos, chamada Lullabie.

OLÁ GALERINHA DO MAL! AQUI É A LEOS, FINALMENTE ESCREVENDO UMA CROSSOVER E AINDA POR CIMA EM PARCERINHA COM A MINHA PARCEIRA YUE *-* ISSO GENTE ESPERO QUE GOSTEM POR QUE FIQUEI INSANA ESCREVENDO ESSE ONESHORT! COMENTEM E FAVORITEM NÉ YUE (simmmm, exatamente isso, Leos) RSRS'

BEIJÃO BOA LEITURA!

Harry Potter e Batman não nos pertence!

oOo

**Game Insane**

Bônus de Lullabie

oOo

Joker sorriu enquanto via o pior prédio já existente em Gothan, chamado Arkham Assylum, pegar fogo por ter sido detonado pelos ares poucos momentos depois da sua fuga, sendo que agora ele e o seu amante via todo o show de camarote.

Enquanto os dois viam o incrível show de fogos que acontecia a sua frente Joker não pode deixar de notar o quanto seu pequeno submisso estava contente, muito contente de um modo que chegava a ser antinatural.

Harry como se percebendo que seu dominante estava olhando de maneira desconfiada para ele, o olhou com os olhos cheios de devoção, antes de se aproximar dele e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu tenho um presente para você meu amor, eu tenho certeza que você ira adorar ele... - Harry pronunciou em um tom sedutor.

Joker tinha a ligeira impressão de que seu pequeno submisso estava tentando deixa-lo duro, o que ele estava conseguindo principalmente com ele vestindo aquelas roupas.

Ou seja, Harry estava vestindo uma incrível calça de couro que deixava muito pouco a imaginação viajar agarrando-o nos lugares certos, junto com uma bota de cano longo preta e com uma regata da mesma cor que mostrava os músculos pouco definidos e ao mesmo tempo também mostrava a marca que ele deixara para marcar o seu submisso.

Enquanto, ele estava em meio a esse pensamento profundo, ele mal percebeu que seu submisso o estava guiando para algum lugar, não que Joker se importava Harry era a única pessoa que ele confiava. Foi com esse pensamento, que ele o puxou para seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu estou louco para... - Joker começou a falar, mas, ele simplesmente travou quando viu o precioso carro do Batman parado no meio fio e com a sua visão periférica, ele viu seu amante com um sorriso insano.

Assim que Joker voltou-se para o seu amante submisso, Harry fez o seu sorriso se torna uma risada verdadeiramente louca e completamente apaixonada.

- Eu pequei emprestado, considere isso seu primeiro presente dessa noite! - Harry sussurrou antes de arrastar seu amante para dentro do carro, fazendo-o se sentar confortavelmente em um dos bancos.

Para dizer que Joker estava sem palavras era um eufemismo, ele estava total e completamente chocado, e em sua mente insana começara a martelar uma possibilidade, será que o Bats tinha alguma coisa a ver com a sua surpresa?

Joker só tinha que jogar o jogo da paciência e ele estava disposto a fazer isso já que parecia que seu amante tivera um grande trabalho para armar essa surpresa, então ele começo a olhar para fora da janela.

O carro estava sendo dirigido magicamente por Harry que seguia praticamente na velocidade da luz para longe do centro de Gothan City, sendo que seguia para os seus arredores.

Harry sabia que seu amante ficaria em êxtase quando descobri-se qual presente ele estaria lhe dando naquela noite, e havia a grande possibilidade que ele iria ser recompensando e era por isso que ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha com o pensamento.

Enquanto ele estava na estrada, Harry pensou no como ele tinha aprisionado magicamente o presente para que ele não pudesse fugir, na verdade fora muito mais fácil do que ele imaginava que seria.

Ele chegou à mansão Wayne com um feitiço de invisibilidade e com um pequeno feitiço da mente ele fez com que Bruce mandasse seu mordomo de férias para a Inglaterra onde uma recepção de comensais da morte a estava planejado para pegá-lo.

Harry ficava feliz que tinha feito essa troca de lado na guerra, com uma pequena ajudinha do lorde das trevas ele teria a decididamente a melhor noite de sua vida, e com isso ele sorriu insanamente.

Foi nesse momento que eles tinham entrado em uma estrada que dava uma bela vista para a nova e reconstruída mansão Wayne, consagrada e famosa para todas as pessoas da cidade.

- Bem vindo querido à mansão Wayne... - Harry sussurrou em tom bobo.

Joker ficou impressionado com sua localidade e se perguntou o porquê eles estariam justamente ali, mais ele não se prendeu muito a esse pensamento, pois, seu amante estava já saindo do carro.

Os dois deram as mãos quando entravam na mansão que Harry tinha lacrado todas as portas com um pequeno e simples feitiço andando pelo grande espaço. Eles chegaram a uma porta que estava lacrada por um feitiço mais complexo.

_-_Sua segunda surpresa da noite, querido, o nosso Batman é nada mais nada menos que... - Os dois entraram na sala de jantar. - Bruce Wayne o homem da hora!

Harry mostrou Bruce que estava preso no alto da parede por correntes, com seu corpo coberto por um tecido branco todo rasgado e manchado de sangue de frente para a mesa de jantar da família Wayne.

Joker por um momento ficara sem reação antes de a realização bater em cima dele e ele perceber o que seu Uke tinha feito para ele sem se conter ele o puxou para perto dele.

- Isso foi incrível meu menino! Você o pegou para mim! - Ele disse insanamente.

Joker puxou o menino para um beijo feroz, enquanto apertava as nádegas do mesmo, o homem mais velho estava se sentindo eufórico, ele estava louco para saborear tudo o que o garoto tinha lhe oferecer, como por exemplo, seu gosto doce.

Por isso o príncipe do crime estava determinado a pegar tudo o que o garoto tinha a lhe oferecer, mais quando ele ia puxa-lo para si o garoto se afastou e subiu em cima da mesa, colocando uma música de rock pesada para tocar.

- Agora acho que podemos pensar em destruir tudo, devemos colocar um belo sorriso no rosto de Bruce não é? Ou será que será mais fácil chama-lo de Batman? Eu estou pensando seriamente em apelida-lo de Morcegão! - Harry disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Vá à merda vocês dois! - Bruce grunhiu. Porém, olhava para Harry com os olhos que poderia ser traduzido como pena, e olhando para o Joker com ódio, ele se perguntou o que aquele psicopata tinha feito para a pobre criança para ela ficar assim tão quebrada, tão quebrada achando, que precisava daquele psicopata para sobreviver.

Harry pareceu saber o que Bruce estava pensando e olhou para ele com a raiva pronunciada em seu rosto, fazendo com que Joker ficasse ainda com mais tesão quando via o olhar de Harry se tornar tão poderoso, como ele adorava dominar aquele pequeno.

- Você sabia que encarar é falta de educação Bruce? Acho que eu terei que te ensinar esse conceito morcegão... - Harry sorriu à lá Voldemort, antes de dizer. - CRUCIO! - Assim que a palavras fora proferida totalmente, Bruce começou a se contorcer e a berrar de dor, fazendo com que os dois telespectadores ficassem extasiados, seus gritos eram como a música dos anjos para os dois.

Harry serviu para o seu amante um vinho da melhor qualidade que ali se encontrava e enquanto os gritos do Batman ainda ecoavam pelo cômodo, os dois homens davam um beijo apaixonado e molhado de vinho.

A música continuava a tocar e Harry enquanto a ouvia começou a fazer uma dança sensual em cima da mesa, chutando tudo o que estava em sua superfície para o chão fazendo com que os vidros claros ficassem despedaçados em mil cacos.

Com uma pequena onda de mãos Harry retirou o feitiço que ainda estava dominando em Bruce Wayne, ele o queria lúcido até tudo isso acabar e isso não aconteceria se o crucio continuasse a fazer efeito, ele sabia que queria estender esse jogo até quando desse e ele sabia que o seu dominante também desejava isso então ele o deixou ser. Ele continuou a dançar o tão sensualmente quanto podia, querendo seduzir seu amante o máximo possível querendo que tudo o que acontecesse nessa noite fosse para se recordar.

Joker é claro estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo, ele adorava ver como seu submisso tentava lhe seduzir, de uma maneira que só poderia ser descrita como pecadora e por um momento o pensamento fugaz passou por sua cabeça, como o seu menino sabia tanto de sensualidade se antes de estar com ele Harry era virgem? Mais esse questionamento, logo saiu de sua mente.

Bruce Wayne não se orgulhava de dizer que também estava apreciando o pequeno show que o garoto estava fazendo de si mesmo, o que ele quase lhe deixou doente por fazer, primeiro porque ele era praticamente uma criança, não deveria ter mais de 15 anos se muito, segundo porque ele era o motivo dele estar preso e terceiro era muito provável que ele acabace morto por suas mãos.

E ainda sim seu corpo parece ter assumido uma consciência própria que gostava muito de como o corpo jovem estava se mexendo e queria ele para si próprio, ele agora só pedia aos deuses que os dois homens insanos não percebessem o estado que ele se encontrava.

Joker parecia estar literalmente bebendo a visão de seu amante, principalmente ao ouvir o som de coisas quebrando e logo ele estava tão duro que ele não aguentava mais e estava precisando encontrar alivio, por isso ele sem nenhum constrangimento ele puxou seu pau para fora e começara a se acariciar.

Harry vendo esse pequeno show que seu dominante estava fazendo, fez com que ele ficasse muito possessivo de uma maneira quase que absurda e sem sentindo, mais ele não queria que seu dominante brinca-se sozinho, se tocasse, isso era sua tarefa, e por isso Harry pulou da mesa em direção à mesa.

Bruce quase que inconscientemente se ajeito melhor para assistir o showzinho particular que ele estava tendo, sendo que sua excitação tinha ido ao auge quando viu Joker tirar seu pau, incrivelmente bem dotado para fora. Porém, o seu movimento não passou despercebido, e Joker rapidamente se virou para olha-lo sorrindo, parecia que Bats estava tanto interessado quanto enjoado de assistir o que iria acontecer, e Joker em um raio de possessividade queria mostrar para o homem quanto seu amante era submisso a ele e apenas a ele.

- Veja Wayne, eu quero que você observe o quanto o pequeno aqui é submisso a mim! - Joker falou enquanto Harry abocanhava o seu membro inchado fazendo Joker soltar um pequeno gemido e Bruce corar. - Bom garoto! - Joker comentou acariciando o rosto de Harry. - Faça exatamente como eu gosto, vamos mostrar para o Batman o porquê sempre temos um sorriso no rosto.

E Harry cumpriu o pedido chupando o pau de seu amante como se ele fosse um pirulito, fazendo com que Joker gemesse de prazer sentindo-se bem como nunca havia se sentindo... Harry certamente tinha o dom para dar boquetes.

Ele massageava as suas bolas, enquanto tomava todo o seu membro em sua boca, fazendo ficar em sua garganta e decididamente cantarolando quanto ele ali estava, o garoto parecia que não possuía reflexo de vomito.

Na verdade não foi de se surpreendente que Joker ejaculou rapidamente se desmanchando na boca de seu pequeno submisso, o garoto certamente sabia o que estava fazendo enquanto o chupava.

Harry depois de tomar toda a essência de seu amante, retirou o membro de sua boca depois de chupa-lo mais uma vez antes de deixa-lo, e assim que apreciava o gosto de seu dominante ele voltou seu sorriso maléfico para Bruce que estava tentando fazer sua ereção desaparecer, como ela tinha crescido vendo aquele garoto daquele jeito.

- Então Bruce, vamos conversar como foi você não conseguir salvar a vida da sua preciosa Rachel, como é ter falhado em salvar Gothan? Seus pais devem estar morrendo de vergonha... - Harry comentou com crueldade.

Os olhos de Bruce se arregalaram, ele odiava quando seus pais eram trazidos à tona, ele ainda não havia superado sua morte e falar que ele podia tê-los decepcionado era um golpe muito duro para ele.

- Cale a boca, pare! - Bruce quase implorou.

_-_Você é um monstro e por sua culpa Harvey morreu, o cavaleiro das trevas matou o cavaleiro branco de Gothan! Quanta ironia! - Harry continuou.

Bruce não queria ouvir aquilo, ele não queria se lembrar da sua Rachel morta, ele não queria que alguém tão insano quanto Harry, insano o suficiente para se envolver com o Joker, vasculhasse sua mente.

- Você é ate mesmo um canalha, beijo Rachel enquanto sabia que ela estava noiva de outro cara, você é um idiota, poderia ter tido coisa bem melhor do que aquele ser, você me da nojo.

_-_CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA! - Bruce gritou em desespero. Que só aumentou e passou por seu rosto quanto viu Joker bem próximo a ele que parecia pronto para rasgar o seu rosto fora.

- Não se atreva a ordena-lo ao redor Bats, eu sou o único que posso mandar nele e você insistir nessa palhaçada eu adoraria vê-lo se contorcer de dor novamente, então cale a sai maldita boca, seu inútil.

Joker podia dizer que estava adorando torturar o Batman, ele adorava ter esse novo poder e Harry ficava cada vez mais excitado mais e mais, com os acontecimentos e logo ele seria o grande final, e em breve Bruce iria arder nas profundezas do inferno.

Assim como todos aqueles que tentaram usa-lo para ganhar a guerra que ainda devem estar sofrendo na mão de Voldemort. Mais agora, ele estava mais interessado em lidar com a sua excitação juntamente com o seu dominante, e por isso resolveu interromper a diversão que seu dominante estava tendo, pelo menos esse tipo de diversão que ele estava presente.

- Vamos meu amor se acalme, ele não esta em posição de exigir nada não é Bruce querido? - Harry comentou e Joker se voltou para o seu amante sabendo que ele fazer algo interessante. - Então amor, vamos jogar?

Com uma impressionante magia sem varinha, Harry transformou a mesa de jantar em uma cama decididamente luxuosa que daria a Bruce uma ótima visão de tudo o que iria acontecer. Sendo que assim que ela estava pronta, Harry se jogou na cama rindo como louco.

- O que você acha que esta fazendo? - Joker questionou.

_-_Divertindo-me querido, venha aqui Joker, meu amor, eu quero que você me possua, eu quero que você me corrompa por inteiro definitivamente.

Bruce via tudo àquilo sem acreditar e ao mesmo tempo tentando não olhar, mais ele não conseguia, e ele tinha certeza de que quando ele morre-se ele ia ter o vislumbre daquele menino queimando em sua mente.

Joker logo se atirou na cama junto com o seu amante, trazendo os seus lábios para um beijo possessivo enquanto seu pequeno submisso se ocupava de tirar suas roupas.

Não querendo ficar para trás, Joker logo colocara a mão por baixo da camiseta preta de Harry e arranho o seu tórax por um momento antes de tirar a camiseta que ele estava usando e começar a lhe dar uma atenção especial para a parte da roupa que lhe foi revelada.

Joker não estava se contendo e distribuía chupões e mordidas por toda a carne revelada, sendo que com o as mãos arranhava por inteiro o corpo de seu submisso fazendo com que hematomas se formassem em sua pele.

Harry por outro lado demonstrava com gemidos escândalos que ele estava amando o tratamento duro que ele estava recebendo, ele adorava quando seu amante ficava áspero assim e por isso não se continha em gemer como uma prostituta.

Bruce olhava tudo o que acontecia com incredulidade, e ao mesmo tempo sentia o prazer percorrer o seu corpo, vendo aquela cena e sentindo seu membro despertado pelo som que o garoto emitia, tirando o fato de que ele era extremamente desejável, não que os dois notaram isso já que estavam presos em seu próprio mundo do prazer.

Joker logo se encontrou cansado, ele não queria brincar com o seu submisso naquele momento, ele queria foder o seu cérebro para fora da sua mente e por isso ele logo começara a dar uma atenção especial para a parte inferior de seu amante.

As calças de couro que Harry usava logo fora descartada revelando duas coisas, um que o garoto não estava usando roupa intima e a outra foi o seu pênis estava ereto e praticamente implorando por atenção.

Joker, porém não estava muito interessado nessa parte de sua anatomia e por isso voltou sua atenção para o seu pequeno buraco descobrindo ali outra surpresa, parecia que seu namorado impertinente tinha colocado um vibrador para a ocasião.

- Como impertinente! Bom, pelo menos podemos pular toda a parte da preparação. - Joker comentou em voz alta antes de puxar seu 'amigo' para fora sem se preocupar em descartar suas roupas.

O psicopata tirou o vibrador que ali estava e viu que ele era pequeno, tanto no tamanho quanto na circunferência, mais ele sabia o porquê seu amante fez isso, os dois gostavam de uma vida difícil e foi por isso que ele posicionou o seu pau na pequena entrada antes de adentra-lo com um único movimento forte e preciso.

Naquele momento, Harry se sentiu como se tivesse morrido e ido para o céu, e para constatar isso ele soltou um gemido longo, e cheio de prazer fazendo com que os dois outros homens no quarto se tornassem extremamente ligado por ele. Joker, porém tinha uma vantagem ele estava dentro do corpo apertado de seu amante, o corpo mais apertado que ele já havia possuído em toda a sua vida, contanto as pessoas que ele mesmo não havia preparado.

Bruce é claro só podia imaginar como seria Joker parecia estar realmente se divertindo e sentindo muito prazer e naquele momento o Batman pela primeira vez sentiu inveja, ele queria aquele garoto para si.

Assim que aquele pensamento se concluiu Bruce sentiu o seu bile subir pela boca, esse pensamento era total e completamente doente, o garoto era uma criança.

Porém, nenhum dos dois amantes sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça do espectador deles, Joker sentia que tinha adentrado aquele canal apertado com muita força provavelmente lhe tirando sangue.

Não que algum deles se importava com isso, e sem deixar o garoto se acostumar Joker começou a investir contra o corpo ele com força e sem a menor piedade o que Harry agradecia em sua mente para todos os quatro cantos do mundo sendo que para mostrar sua apreciação o garoto gemia, implorava e mesmo gritava de prazer.

Palavras eram jogas ao ar sem o menor nexo ou mesmo sentido e clareza, mais você podia sempre ouvir eles praticamente berrando palavras como "mais", "Foda-se", "mais rápido", "mais forte", "ahhhhhh...".

Bruce que estava tendo uma visão privilegiada de todo o ato se sentia cada vez mais próximo da libertação, os dois estavam fazendo um desempenho muito melhor do que vários filmes pornôs que o homem já havia visto.

E incrivelmente os dois ficavam muito bem juntos, parecia, mesmo que Bruce odiava admitir que eles fossem feitos um para o outro, seus corpos pareciam se reconhecer e mesmo de uma maneira torcida e doente existia algo mais do que apenas luxúria entre eles, mesmo que fosse difícil de acreditar.

Joker em meio ao prazer puxou o corpo de seu amante para o seu colo, arranhando o seu quadril e fazendo com que o garoto separa-se mais as pernas e de um jeito impossível ele conseguiu fazer suas investidas irem muito mais fundo e a nova posição o fez tomar mais impulso fazendo-o ir mais rápido e com mais força.

Harry por sua vez sentia como se ele estivesse sendo partido ao meio, ele sabia que estava sangrando e mesmo assim ele não queria parar, ele tinha atingido um nível de prazer que ele nunca tinha sentido, e no futuro ele tentaria agradar seu amante mais vezes para ser tratado assim.

Bruce sentiu o choque percorrer o seu corpo, e depois de ver a expressão quase que orgásmica que o garoto fazia, enquanto ainda gritava e era fodido pelo Joker ele se sentiu chegar, sem um único toque, apenas assistindo a sensualidade que os dois tinham. Sendo que segundo depois ele se sentiu violentamente doente.

Os dois homens não tinham notado o que tinha acontecido com Bruce muito perto da sua própria libertação para mesmo se importa e como um só os dois ejacularam Harry sujando seu tórax e a camisa de seu amante enquanto esse libertou no anus de seu submisso.

Joker tirou-se de seu amante de seu submisso e deitou-se ao seu lado na cama tentando recuperar o fôlego depois dessa sessão de sexo maravilhosa, e apaixonada e por isso sorriu.

Os dois homens estavam finalmente saciados e ainda sim sorrindo insanamente, os dois voltaram a sua atenção para Bruce que ainda os olhava da onde estava pendurado sujo com o seu próprio orgasmo e eles tiveram uma ideia sinistra.

Os dois saíram da casa com um sorriso no rosto e se afastaram pela estrada, quando os dois estavam em uma distancia considerável eles ouviram o som de diversas bombas detonando, e a Mansão Wayne recém-reformadas se tornara um amontoado de cinzas novamente, os dois loucos continuaram a andar pela rua de mãos dadas, com um sorriso sempre fixo em seus rostos.

oOo

**n/a:** Então será que vocês gostaram do trabalho que eu e uma das minhas outras fantásticas amigas Leos do fanfiction Nyah escrevemos? Merecemos comentário?


End file.
